


Bakugou Katsuki Tooth Rotting One-Shots

by Itsjustadrian



Category: My hero academi
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Bakugou Katsuki is Good With Kids, College, Cuddling, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/F, First time writer, Fluff, High School, Kirishima makes an entrance, Love, Maybe Smut who knows but probably not, One-Shots, Romance, Sick Character, Tags!, This is mainly just a bunch of one shots to make me feel good, caring for one another, deeply in love, sick days
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsjustadrian/pseuds/Itsjustadrian
Summary: Just a bunch of One-Shots of you, the beautiful reader, and Bakugou Katsuki!
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Reader
Kudos: 55





	1. Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! These will be kinda spermatic one shots and will be all over the place, but I hope you enjoy. :)

Waking up used to be the worst part of your day. The cold air from your air conditioner unit would eagerly wrap its fingers around exposed skin. The silent creaks of the small apartment you had where the only sounds that greeted you. It was like a overwhelming loneliness that had opened its arms to incase you into a box. 

Now you would wake up to arms draped over your waist and your back, or sometimes your front, would be searing hot from the body that lay in front of yours. In some cases you’d wake up to being neatly tucked in and the smell of pancakes drifting from the kitchen into your bedroom. 

This morning you woke up with the first option. Your face was buried in the mans chest with your own arm wrapped around him. Your leg had also found a place to rest on his hips. His own arm was tightly wrapped around you. Pulling you closer to him in a way that seemed almost sad. 

You let out a gentle sigh as you tried to press yourself closer to him; if that where even possible at this point. Your arm moved to have your hand pressing flat against his back over the curve of his spine. When was the last time you had been able to truly feel at home? You wondered softly before your hand subconsciously began to run up and down the blondes spine.

“Mmm, good morning,” he grumbled, the vibration of his voice rattling in your head. 

You didn’t respond. Only hurried your face deeper into him. Your arm and leg wrapping tighter around him, which earned a soft chuckle from him. His hand moved down to your thigh pulled you closer and adjusting where he needed it.

“Not ready to get up,” he wondered gently as his hand made his way up to your face. He pulled away slightly so he could see you. A groggy smile pulling onto his features as your face scrunched at the small separation.

“No,” you grumbled as your eyes gingerly opened to look up at him. His hand moved to cup your face. Wiping at any stray crumbs that had made its way underneath your eyes. 

“Me neither,” he mumbled before leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to your lips. Which you happily returned.

Bakugou hadn’t always been this gentle with you, and he typically wasn’t this gentle with you. In the two years you had been dating the boy he was typically more strict and would force the two of you out of bed, but on rare occasions he’d lay with you in his arms whispering sweet affirmations or just letting the silence wrap around the room. His hand would toy with your hair or trace patterns into exposed skin. You didn’t mind the careless touching or the gentle tickle of his breath against your skin. You welcomed it. 

“I love you,” you whispered as you broke the kiss. Your eyes fluttering open and removing the sleep that once clouded them. 

A gentle smile pulled onto his face. His eyes filled with admiration that was only ever aimed towards you. His thumb swept gently back and forth across your cheekbone.

“I love you too,” he whispered before pressing the softest kiss to your temple. 

Your eyes closed before you shifted your head back again this chest. A peaceful smile filling the room as both of you moved to make the other more comfortable. What felt likes hours was truly only a few minutes of Bakugou absentmindedly toying with your hair. 

“Love bug,” he mumbled silently after a couple of minutes. His hand still moving to toy with your hair. 

You protested gently by burying face into his chest more. You knew he was going to tell you it was time to get up and start the day, but you weren’t ready to disturb the peace that enveloped the both of you. A soft grown of protest left your lips and a chuckle left his. 

“No groaning,” he snickered as he moved to see your face again. “It’s time to get up. I have work soon and so do you.” His hand pushed the hair from your face and then you where attacked. 

Not violently! He attacked you with a barrage of kisses. He followed you both to where he was on top now. His hands on your sides moving to tickle you which only erupted loud laughter from you. 

“Katsuki!” You cried out in laughter as your hands moved in attempt to swat his away. “Stop!” You whinnied through laughter. 

“Oh now you cry out my name. Last night you wouldn’t offer me such pleasures,” he teased as he pressed a firm kiss to your now reddening face.


	2. City in the Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s 3am and snowy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m literally so excited to be writing one shots that isn’t on Wattpad. For me Wattpad seems more of the place to write stories so it’s hard for me to do the whole one shot thing on there.

The warm embrace of your lover was the first thing you had noted when you woke up at three am. The second was the cold air that was rushing in through the slightly open window you both had forgotten to shut. The curtains moved just faintly with the breeze. Reminding you of tiny dancers or maybe even ghosts. Slowly you began to slip from Bakugous grasp. Only to find him pulling you in tighter with a not so happy groan. 

“Where are you trying to run off too, little dove?” He grumbled as his eyes just barely opened. His eyebrows pressed together to show the dissatisfaction he had for being woken up.

“You left the window open,” you whispered before pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. His eyebrows softened at the action, but his grip did not. 

“No ones gonna come in. They’d be stupid too,” he mumbled as he buried his face into your shoulder. 

You couldn’t help but sigh as you placed your hands on his cheeks. Gently separating his face from your shoulder. You where much to tired for arguing with the blonde, but it was much to cold to keep the window open as well.

“No, silly. I just want to shut it because it is cold,” you softly spoke his eyes meeting yours for a moment before you leaned down to press a kiss to his lips. 

“Hurry and shut it then,” he tiredly mumbled as he broke the kiss. His hands moving to let you go and rolling over onto his back.

You didn’t waste any time to get up and shut the window. You wanted to return to the warm embrace of your boyfriend as quickly as possible but where haunted by the sight outside. 

You stared out the window at the city lights below. A fresh blanket of snow laid on top of the buildings, cars, mailboxes, and street signs. The pavement below was barely visible from the snow. It was breathtaking to look at.

“What’s taking you so long?” Bakugou asked from the bed. His body now facing yours, eyes wide open to stare at you from across the room.

“It snowed,” you replied before making your way back to the bed. 

Bakugou lifted the blanket up with one arm so you could crawl in. You eagerly did. Your arms wrapping around his waist as you scooted closer to him.

“Maybe I’ll have a sidekick fill in for my duties today then,” he replied as he wrapped the cover around you. 

“I’ll make homemade hot chocolate,” you mumbled as you buried your face into his chest. Soaking in the body heat the man radiated. 

“I’ll definitely call in then,” he whispered as he began to trace a hand up and down your side. 

A gentle smile lingered on your face as your bodies molded together. Eventually the both of you drifted off into a peaceful sleep. The promise of hot chocolate in the morning dancing in the both of your brains.


	3. Sick Bakugou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe the tough Bakugou Katsuki was throwing up in your bathroom?

The faint cough from Bakugou had made your head snap. Your eyes narrowed and your arms wrapped around yourself like a mother about to scold a child. 

“Are you sick?” You asked a hand moving to point at the blonde boy as he scuffed at you.

“I don’t get sick, babe,” he replied as he left the kitchen for the bathroom.

The next day and you had busted him coughing again. This time the cough deepening and lasting longer. It was one of those coughs that made your throat burn. 

“Katsuki, are you sure your not sick?” You had asked, this time concern dropping from your voice. You stepped closer to him and placed your hands on his face. “You feel warm, bubba.”

He shook your hands off him. His own wrapping around your wrists gently as he gave a smile. “I’m fine. I don’t get sick,” he lied through his teeth. 

That following morning you had woken up to the absence of your lover. The sound of vomiting coming from the nearby bathroom causing you to rush out of the bed and to his aid. You saw the pro hero crumbled over the toilet. His hair slicked back by sweat as he spilled his dinner into the toilet.

“Bubs,” you sighed gently as you leaned down next to him. Your hand moving to his back as he held himself above the toilet. “Your gonna call out of work. You’re clearly sick.”

“No, I’m fi-“ he was cut off by his own puking. Leaving you to wince at the smell and sight. Your hand still rubbed gently against his back. 

“No you’re not,” you snapped slightly, “I’m calling you out for the day. A sidekick will take care of your duties today, and you mister will be staying home and being taken care of.” 

He looked up at you. The exhaustion clearly showing on his face. A frown pressed onto his face as he about to say something back before you gave him a look that just screamed ‘one fucking word and I’ll drown you in your own throw up.’ His lips stayed sealed shut. 

“I’ll start a bath for you for now,” you said softly as your expression softened at the sight of your sick lover. 

You stepped over him to be closer to the tub. He leaned back against the wall behind him. His eyes on you as he watched you turn the water on and check the temperature before plugging the tub. You turned to face him now. Signaling for him to lift his arms up as you helped him undress. 

“I’m not totally helpless,” he grumbled as he got into the bath. You snickered as you turned the water off.

“I know,” you said gently as you picked up the wash cloth and flushed the toilet. “I just like taking care of you.” 

He grumbled as he slinked into the water. You moved to the sink now and put the wash cloth underneath cold water. Ringing it out gently before folding it and then laying it over his forehead. 

“You just take a minute. I’m going to go get some soup ready and get everything needed to keep your stubborn ass in bed,” you stated, earning a chuckle from him. 

After setting everything up you had called him out of work for the day. The intern on the other end of the phone sounded surprised which only made you chuckle. You had dropped pajamas off in the bathroom for Bakugou to change into. While waiting for him you set a trash can up on the side of the bed, as well as the soup you had heated up for him. To top it off you got a couple of bottles of water to keep him hydrated. 

When he came back into the bedroom he had eagerly crawled into the sheets and ate the soup. He also downed the water bottles which made you go get more. The rest of that early morning had left you changing on the trash can and keeping the man hydrated.

Finally in the afternoon his fever had broke. You sat cautiously next to him. Letting him get his rest. A damp washcloth pressed to his forehead as the television played a show in the background.

You loved him despite how stubborn he can be. He definitely did not like being taken care of, or at least that’s what he acted like. You leaned over him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. He only slightly stirred in his sleep.


	4. Youre Sick Now

You should have assumed that you’d be sick the moment Bakugou had gotten better. Clearly you overlooked that detail. Now it was your turn to deny being sick only to be apprehended when Bakugou found you laying on the couch with a wet rag draped across your forehead.

“I knew you where to stubborn to tell me,” he announced into the room as he stormed over to you. His bag already being discarded at the door. 

You hurriedly sat up and grabbed at the rag. Trying to play it off as you fell asleep cleaning, but the cough gave you away. A frown settled onto your lovers face as he crotched down to be eye level with you. You remained seated on the couch. 

“If I can’t pretend to not be sick then neither can you, sweetheart,” he whispered as he cupped your cheek. His thumb running over your skin gently. “You’re hot as fuck too. God damn!” 

You laughed at his reaction to your fever. There was never a dull moment with him, and he definitely did not have a sensor ether. 

“Fine then,” you sighed with a smile, “I guess I’ll have to be babied or I might die.” The exaggeration dripped from your voice as you lifted your hand to your head dramatically. Your eyes closing as you slumped against the couch.

“Oh thank god. Now I won’t have someone spending all my money.”

“Hey!” You whined as you sat back up to see the blonde grinning ear to ear. The both of you started to laugh before your laughing turned to coughing.

“Come on, munchkin. Let’s get you comfortable,” he gently said as he leaned forward to press a kiss to your forehead. 

He adjusted the pillow against the arm rest, and then helped you get settled on the couch. Before he left to retrieve a few items he handed you the tv remote. You had taken it eagerly and began to search for your favorite movie: The Princess Bride. It was a classic, and it was perfect for a sick day.

“Not this movie,” he groaned as he entered the living room with a blanket and a new wash cloth. “How many times have we watched this now? Two thousand?” 

“No, only forty six times. I counted it myself,” you grinned up at him earning a scoff. You knew he liked the movie otherwise he’d snatch the remote and change it. 

Bakugou laid the rag back over your forehead before dropping the blanket over you. He sat where your legs had been. You had briefly lifted them up so he could take a seat. Now the two of you where sat down on the couch. Your legs draped over his lap, the movie playing on the television screen, and your fever already beginning to feel better just by Bakugou being close by. 

By the end of the movie you had started to doze off. Bakugous hand was moving ever so gently against your thigh which made you growingly more tired. 

“Babe,” you whispered gently into the room as you sat up some. His attention turning from the end of the movie to you. The rag that was previously on your head had long been moved to the table in front of you. “I think I’m gonna puke.”

“Oh shit,” he yelled out as he hurriedly pushed your legs off of him and bolted for the first trash can.


End file.
